


Drabble: Ode To Sean's Mouth

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-12
Updated: 2003-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stared at lunasv's fellatio icon a <i>little</i> longer than what's good. This happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Ode To Sean's Mouth

Lips that used to recite Shakespeare with the harsh tang of Scottish bloodlust now soft with another kind of lust. Tongue that got around Milton, Poe, and even the Bible when bored now caressing, teasing. Teeth that gnawed away at critics and foes alike now hidden and kept safe. Do no harm, though they have done harm, but not to Viggo. Never to Viggo.

Lips wrapped around like a dream, smiling dog-like upward, seeking approval. Green eyes wide and Viggo suddenly wants to paint them, capture them on paper for the world to see.

Moans. "That's a good boy, Sean."


End file.
